


[骑士/黑魔]

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 内容概括：在吵架，且从头吵到尾。
Relationships: 骑士/黑魔
Kudos: 8





	[骑士/黑魔]

黑魔大笑着把杖柄从任务目标的肚子里拔出来的时候，身后传来了一个与这残暴场景格格不入的、好听沉静的声音。

“结束了？”

满身浴血的黑魔转过身去，一道一瞬即逝的刺目闪电随着他简短的吟唱与一声响指，应声落向身后。濒死的人在他背后发出了最后一声绝望的呻吟，杖子上隐约带着焦味的腥臭血液在他的脚边滴出一小滩血洼，他兴奋的表情倒是越过平静，不声不响地沉了下来。

“怎么，你在啊。”

“不然呢？我叫你打住的话你可又要生气了。”

“那你就加入我啊？”黑魔随意地说着，音调却拔高了些，扬起的笑容里带着一贯的挑衅意味。不针对骑士，他对谁都如此自负。

身着蓝金色披风与凛凛银甲的人瞥了他一眼，不作声地背过身去，显然是熟知他的秉性，才以沉默做回应。

黑魔的目光灼灼，随脚把尸体踢入一旁的悬崖之下，眼睛却是一直盯着骑士无言的背影，半秒都未移开过。

他想起骑士因他而生气的表情，那总是件有趣的事，想着想着便不由自主笑了，随后就吐出了他脑中预想出的台词：“怎么了，不过是找点乐子，反正他迟早都要死的！”

“反正他迟早要死的，”骑士还是忍不住接了话，他的声音含着愠怒与不耐，“痛快点结束就是了。”

“死人可没什么好玩的反应……”

骑士猛地转身，正撞上黑魔笑眯眯的眼。他不知何时跟到了骑士身后一步远的位置，见到骑士不敢置信的表情就像见到最有趣的喜剧表演一样哈哈大笑。

仁慈的骑士完全想不懂这人为什么还能露出这么轻浮的表情，那可是一个活生生的人……！如果是要完成任务的话——好，他可以不干涉他想接的任务类型，但是——完全没有折磨的必要，痛痛快快地杀了就是了。

“……不可理喻。”骑士狠狠瞪了他一眼，继续转身朝住宅区的方向走去。

“呵呵，抱歉……我太兴奋了……”黑魔擦了擦眼角笑出的泪花，把黑魔杖在背后系系好，像是在刚刚把多余的高涨情绪一下子发泄完了，语气慢慢平静下来，乖顺地跟在骑士后面走着。

他倒也不是不知道，骑士是专程来接他回去的。

黑魔饶有兴趣地望着骑士的背影，他的腰背挺直，姿势总是规范齐整，毫无疑问，他是正规骑士团下训练出来的正直小伙，无论外表还是内心都如此。只不过……

只不过，很奇怪，他曾想过向黑魔宣誓忠诚，就像所有的骑士向他们的挚爱之人那样。黑魔嘲讽地笑着拒绝过很多次，即使如此他也只把这当考验似地，依然用那双沉静中暗藏着炽热的眼睛看着他。黑魔第一次生出想要逃跑的念头。

好在那个想法最终在他们的矛盾日益加深之时被打消了。

黑魔松了一大口气。

\---

“嗯、呃…等……”

黑魔反手关上门，还未来得及抬眼，身子便被按在门板上，热烈的吻已然落下。他只好自己动了动，找出一个舒服点的姿势。

骑士冰冷的金属手甲卡在他的脖子上，将他低垂的下巴略抬高些，好让这个情欲之吻更深入一些。

舌尖舔舐齿列，唇瓣相互磨蹭，骑士现在的吻中还带了一些不平，他像要把这个偏执的坏蛋的思维逻辑咬断线，如此才能由他重塑。但这也不过是妄想罢了。

黑魔姑且配合了一阵，他并不很讨厌这种呼吸交缠的感觉。他的身体适应星极与灵级，但长年累月的频繁切换多少改变了他的身体，他有时也会贪恋这稳定持续的温暖与热度。

这种情爱之事也不总只由一方发起，偶尔黑魔会找他打发时间，以主动送上的唇和熟练解开对方衣服的举动开始。

骑士在短暂分开的喘息中终于想起来解下了手甲，带着厚茧的手掌抚上黑魔的身子，因为长时间把自己裹在黑色法袍里，缺乏日晒的身体总是很苍白，在掌心温度的对比下更显得有些凉。

黑魔靠在门板上，懒洋洋地睁开半边眼，任由那只手在他的身上肆意抚摸，现在甚至揪住了他的乳头，不轻不重地搓揉起来。

黑魔完全不抗拒，很快就进入了好状态，一边小声哼哼一边把身体靠向骑士，只在骑士在他的脖子和锁骨上留下几个吻痕的时候才推了推他的脑袋，嘟囔着：

“别啃了……你简直像一条小狗。”

骑士重重地在他的脖子上吮出最后一个声音响亮、颜色红艳的痕迹，正对上他的目光，优雅微笑：“是看到骨头的狗。”

黑魔对他的坦然应承感到有趣，又勾起了薄薄的唇角：“哦？我还以为是见到主人的狗呢。”

然而话一出口气氛就冷了下来。骑士淡淡地看了他一眼，黑魔忽然想起他早就拒绝过他的示好，这句暗示着亲密关系的话显然是不合时宜了。

他讪讪地笑了笑，噤了声，闭上眼任由对方像对待食物或玩具那样、搜刮他除去掌控咒术的强大力量以外什么也没有的贫瘠身体里仅有的一点乐趣。甚至有些讨好地舔了舔轻抚他嘴唇的手指。

没错，极度自负的黑魔也是会有放下架子的时候的，当他感到自己的心变得酸涩、在阻止他伤害骑士第二次的时候。

黑魔曾经心动过一次。

那天下午阳光正好，晒得人犯困，骑士抓着他的肩膀告白的时候他以为自己真的睡着了——所以才会做这样奇怪的梦。

黑魔沉默了好一会儿，随后冷笑着问他是不是脑子出了问题，说：如果是在玩游戏的话也别惹到我身上来，再敢第二次对我说这种话我就把你电成焦炭——用烤的也行。

但骑士的表情依旧认真，解释道自己是真心的，而非什么玩笑话。

拉锯战至少进行了十几个来回，黑魔最终松了口，低声吐出几个字：我不需要爱，所以我……不能理解……

骑士的双眼倒映着黑魔的身影，一字一句：我可以教你。

\---

“嗯、不要……不是，我不穿法袍会很不自在，拜托……”

骑士是个好骑士，纵然情欲让他热得难受，但他还是对床伴的要求表达了体谅：“好，那就不脱。”但是在看到黑魔那张让他心情复杂的脸时，他又忍不住加了一句故意让对方为难的话：“可你身上这血会把床弄脏的。”

“那干脆不要到床上去就是了。”黑魔笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“嗯，也不是不行。拖地总比洗床单简单。”

黑魔一句“我开玩笑的”还未来得及出口，后脑勺和后背就传来一阵猛烈的疼痛，忘记控制力道的人倒是一点儿也不怕摔坏他。

黑魔可以不用脱他宝贝的衣服了，但难免还是被解了扣子大敞着，露出一大片带着浅色伤痕的雪白肌肤，胸膛用力地起伏着，他的脸颊耳尖都泛着潮红。

旁人很少知道黑魔的法袍内印着繁复神秘的魔纹，可以更好地传导魔力，因此他才格外喜欢把自己裹得严严实实的。但骑士见过很多次了，早就满不在乎了，不仅仅是因为已经知道了这个秘密，或是因为这里是安全的住宅区，而是他始终相信——就算其他人穿上这件衣服，也不可能像黑魔一样强大；而黑魔即使不穿这件衣服，他的实力也依然不可小觑。他从心底认可黑魔的战斗技巧与经验，从相遇到现在。

他仍然渴望他，渴望那个最开始的冷漠古怪的黑魔法师，利落地吟唱咒术击溃毁灭敌人，战斗中的眼神漠然或疯狂，神秘地寡言少语，看向他的时候又带上了一丝自己都没注意到的拘谨和光亮。很奇妙。

他好像能明白那是什么。他……很少见到像他这样生活规整到乏味的人吗？就像他第一次见到这样奇怪的法师……

“头发……没什么好玩的，别看了。”

黑魔抓住骑士不安分的手拉到唇边，舌头带着温热呼气舔舐他的指尖。

他仍不习惯温情，的确曾对骑士不管是不是一夜情对象都前戏充足的事感到好奇，但不像那些贪恋温柔的人，黑魔只一次就感到厌倦了。所以他露出那一贯的挑衅笑容，洁白的犬齿轻轻划着他的手指：“怎么了，磨蹭什么啊，不是要肏我吗？来，告诉我骑士能不能给我传魔！”

“别急……”

骑士慢条斯理地应声，伸手从床头柜里拿了炼金师做的药膏，取了一大块——好吧他是有点故意为之——塞进黑魔的后穴里。黑魔几乎是同时就挺起了腰，被冰得狠狠颤了一下。

“嘶——哈哈……”

黑魔白皙的脸因为兴奋而浮起红色，配合地应和着扩张的动作，像把那两根手指当玩具一样扭着腰，毫不掩饰地在指尖的茧刮过那一点时发出快乐的声音。

冰凉的药膏很快就在体温下融化成黏腻的液体，手指的每一次进出都带出隐秘的水声来。

“你就是太好人，何必这么有耐心……”

“我只是不是个变态罢了。”

骑士抽出手，将硬得发痛的性器抵在张合的穴口，缓慢而坚定地推入火热蠕动着的肠道之中。

黑魔喘着气，声音有些断续，带着恶意的眼神却粘在他身上观察着他的反应，一点没变。

“噢，我和我之前的那一位可有趣多了。”

骑士抓着他的腰，把性器顶到最深处，又像是要确认位置一般，后退一些重新重重地往里撞了几次，撞出了身下人几声低低的笑。

黑魔环着他的手一下子收紧了，大腿下意识夹住他的腰，骑士这时才觉得他稍微可爱一点点。

黑魔喜欢刺激，喜欢咒术，喜欢战斗，但他可不喜欢人。

所以骑士努努嘴，不太在意，把黑魔的腰抬高了一些：“哪一位？我可想不出还有谁愿意跟你这种危险分子上床。”

“白魔吗？”他俯下身，黑魔宝石般的眼睛直直地望着他，他感到情欲搅动理智，他眼中曾经安静的海涌动起暗流，“是啊，你们是死对头了，光是聊历史都能吵上七天七夜，但你们的合作还是很好。你肯定觉得这种争吵很有意思，但你该不会以为对方会喜欢你这种草菅人命的混蛋吧，那可是白魔法师！”

“嗯……！哈哈、我觉得你还可以再用力……啊、唔嗯……！疼、呃……”

骑士捞住黑魔被肏硬的阴茎，一边顶弄着绞紧的后穴，一边不顾轻重地套弄起来。

黑魔在强烈而突然的刺激下涨红了脸，生硬且干涩的摩擦过了好一会儿才转为快感，直冲得他头发晕。

他下意识想拉开骑士的手，避免更多粗暴的行为带来的疼痛，但他又想起骑士与他自己完全不同的手曾带攀上自己达不到的极乐，又慢慢地把抗拒的话咽了回去。

骑士看着他在自己手中不敢再那么放肆的样子不免冷笑了声，但还是好脾气地又换成温和点的手法，用恰到好处的力度摩挲着柱身和前端，指甲在铃口陷入一些，溢出的黏液就沾了他一手。

“不然是你的那些法师‘朋友’么？还是那个阴郁的暗黑骑士？”骑士满不在乎地数了几个名字，“的确，你们合得来，不过……”

黑魔不置可否地笑着看他。他在想着谁，或者那个人兴许压根不存在，他都不会坦白；他时而附和般地做出思考的动作，时而直勾勾地盯着他，嘴角永远只会挂着让人难以捉摸的笑。

骑士深吸了一口气，后知后觉地意识到自己又被捉弄，这明明是他常用的手法了。

“不过，”黑魔突然接话，眯着眼，笑意浓了点，“我还是喜欢你像要找我复仇一样上我。嗯…别再对我用那些幻术了，带点儿伤做爱不是刚刚好很爽吗？”

骑士松了手，开始把他的腿折到胸口，俯下身鼻尖几乎相碰地盯着他：“我就是我，轮不到你来指手画脚。”

他简直是在直接说“我不会被你改变”了，黑魔又一次失败，只好专心享受性的快感，闭上眼睛舒展了表情，既像抱怨又仿佛快意地咬着牙，挤出讨厌的话来：

“你这个蠢狗……嗯、哈啊……令人不快……”

骑士再也不想听这些让他心烦的话了，他也曾被爱情误导，对那片深渊跃跃欲试过，但黑魔只是一个混蛋，是个与他起誓一生的忠义之路完全背道而驰的恶人。

无法理解，不可理喻……规则之外。

骑士狠狠咬上黑魔的唇，堵住那张刻薄的嘴，让那个最会吟唱世上复杂的咒语也最会造出使人伤心的词句的舌头，变得只是像被情欲灌醉的欲望之物，只会用来讨好他，只会用来服侍他。

他爱他的魔法，亦用着与这份爱同样重量的恨，面对他所施展的唯一无解的魔法。

黑魔被这难得强硬的吻弄得缺氧，本能地挣扎与充血反而让下身的快感成倍增长。他的挑衅最终还是起了效果，快乐撕扯着这具只剩下充盈以太的乏味身体，黑魔的眼角浮现泪花，他痴迷地喘着气，在高潮的边缘徘徊。线绷得越来越紧，而他几乎就要越过去。

黑魔用腿紧紧夹着骑士的腰，他的大腿上留下几道红色的指印，但他其实还想要更多——不过算了，就这样也足够了。

骑士再也没有和他对上视线，一开始是生气，后面却把额头抵在他的肩膀，垂下来的发丝弄得黑魔很痒。

黑魔环着他的背，心想着所以才说他是狗，他快高潮了或者看起来特别想跟他说两百句情话的时候就会用脑袋蹭他，眼睛湿漉漉的活像条大狗。

黑魔想笑，于是他笑了，但是环着骑士的手却更用力了，不让他抬起头看到，然后才又慢慢地发出轻浮的笑声：

“你该不会是、嗯……快高潮了反而不行……哈、对，是这里……啊啊……”

骑士按了下黑魔的小腹，把他后续的话打断，脑袋下移了点咬住他硬挺的乳头，有些控制不好力道地啃咬吮吸。随后掰开他的腿，反复顶撞起敏感点。

黑魔的腿根很快就支撑不住地颤抖，他大口喘着气，喉咙像被塞住了一样发不出声音，强烈的快感不给喘息的机会就把他卷入快感的浪潮。那海浪过于猛烈，一下子将他的理智都冲得散去，他想把手伸向自己的下身，但还没来得及动就已经达到了高潮。

那几乎让人感到痛苦的极致的愉悦使他全身绷紧，冷硬地板的不适感更清晰地反映到脑中，但他还是在这快乐中短暂地迷失了几秒。之后那欠缺的对快感的反应又成倍地回报了上来。

骑士揪住刚刚只靠后面被肏就高潮了的人，制住他的胯不让他乱动。刚高潮的后穴还在抽动着，不受控地将自己包裹的异物绞得紧紧的，更柔软，也更贪婪。

“嗯、啊啊…！骑士、唔嗯……！”

骑士的额头后背都落下汗来，他明显感觉到心情很好的黑魔在主动地收缩肌肉配合他，嘴里还一直发出浪荡的声音。

交合的水声让他的理智又远去了一些，他在那潮湿火热的肉穴内做了最后的冲刺，将精液尽数射在那缠住他的密道。

黑魔舔了舔微肿的唇，看向他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

骑士犹豫了一下，还是小声地留了一句：“我去拿毛巾。”说着便走到床前，去找帮他处理干净的道具。

黑魔慢慢从地上起来，盯着那个背对着他的人。接着，在他将要转身的时候，伸手把他推到了床上。现在黑魔的脸上满是得逞的笑意：

“我的傻骑士，你怎么完全不设防啊？”

黑魔跨坐在骑士身上，手指一点点地、暧昧地抚摸着他的耳廓、颈侧、胸膛。他的指尖有时是烫的，有时是冰的，像他不稳定的、难以捉摸的性格，又像他熟悉的星极火与灵级冰。

滑到胸口的时候，又传来了更为奇妙的感受。而这回黑魔毫不掩饰他手上的电光，贴在心口的手掌里传来了酥痒麻痹的触感。

骑士忽然发现自己的心跳得好快，像是电流的作用。

他努力让自己保持冷静，沉着声音说：

“这种小魔法根本不会对我的身体产生效果。”

“对，当然了，可你难道觉得我是要袭击你吗？”黑魔夸张地笑了笑，不过很快他的表情又变得认真，靠近他的双眼闪烁着意味不明的光，“其实也没错，我是打算‘袭击’你……”

黑魔动了动身子，后穴里的精液又淌出来几滴，不过他没在乎，而是慢慢套弄着骑士的阴茎，见他有些硬了就径直塞进了自己的穴内，然后自顾自地晃起了腰，俨然一副不动也罢了我就当自慰棒使了的架势。

“你……呃、做什么……”

黑魔理所当然地看着他，笑眯眯地，眼神在快感中有些迷离，嘴里的话也变得像胡言乱语：“当然是再来一次，我可还没尽兴呢……嗯……无聊的小骑士，我还指望你把我肏坏呢。‘适可而止’……唉，我真是受够你的适可而止了……你们这些禁欲的混蛋……”

他来来回回地挺着身子，一点不顾被压在身下的骑士什么感受，只顾着把自己的敏感点往那根尺寸美好的肉棒上乱蹭。

“唔嗯……呼……好深、嗯……啊啊！呵、哈哈……我真想用炽炎把你烧成灰烬，用震雷炸成焦炭……玄冰太缺乏激情了就先算了……”

骑士很快被他折腾得满头大汗，又无意间听到一番危险发言，一时间郁闷得说不出话，只能恨恨地咬着牙：

“真是不懂你的疯狂……！”

黑魔捧着他的脸，兴奋激动地笑着：“像下一秒就被我的核爆结束生命那般爱我就行了！”

“我再也不会爱你了。”

骑士烦躁地接着话，把那件他在意了许久的法袍拽下来丢到床底，翻身摁住黑魔此刻赤裸的后背，将主动权抢了过来。

“衣、唔……！”

骑士的手指堵住了黑魔未说完的话，火热的舌头在指缝间留下了黏腻的唾液。

黑魔不再说话了，在失去庇护的不适中挣扎了一会儿才顺从了下来。骑士从后顶入体内的性器让他舒服到说不出话，他只管摇着屁股享受最直接的快乐。

什么情啊爱啊的，他从来就不能理解。

只不过，他能确定一点，那就是能待在他身边的人，有骑士一个就足够多了。


End file.
